All I Have
by SkinnyLoveForAThousandYears
Summary: I suck at summaries. Stefan and Damon have a bitchy little sister..but she wasn't always that way? M for later ; Review please.


_**All I Have**_

_A/N: This is the first chapter of the first story i've ever written for Fan Fiction! If you like it , please tell me and reveiw? It doesnt start anywhere specifically? Zach , Logan and Vicki are dead, Jenna isn't, Caroline is a vampire and all the tomb vampires have'nt been released yet. Klause hasnt come along yet and we know that the Lockwoods are werewolves. Thank you for reading! xoxo SkinnyLove:)_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Vampire Diaries.I do, however , own Kaylan and any other randoms i may add in later on.._

_Chapter One:Trouble_

_Dear Diary,_

_Have you ever looked at a person and wondered what they are thinking? Imagined what their life is like, their job, their family? Do they have kids? What are their names? Are they married? No wedding ring...divorced? It can be fun, a time consuming hobby just to get by, things like long journeys, boring classes at school..I do it all the time. Actually, I have become quite the pro. But that's probably because i have been doing it for 159 years or thereabouts. It's easy for my brothers. They can get jobs.. all i can do is go to school after school and wow my teachers with my knowledge of their subject. Most teachers believe I am so 'gifted' beacause I read large amounts, when in reality, I have probably taken their subject more than 20 times._

_God I hate school. But when my life was taken I could not do much more than wander around , taking the occasional life and go to school._

_So here I am. Sitting in yet another entrance hall of yet another school, waiting to be enrolled. If they ask for a guardians signigture, I'll compel them to let me sign it. After all, I am my own guardian. I should think so, after 145 years._

Kaylan shut the small blue book on her lap and put her pen in the back pocket of her skin-tight, faded jeans. That pen was special. It had been given to her by her father for her thirteenth birthday all those years ago. She carried it wherever she went and it became a sort of private joke. She had signed school papers with this pen in New York, New Orleans, Paris, Verona, Atlanta, Rome, Orlando, Edinburgh, Surrey, Derby..It was such a long list, it got boring.

"Miss..I'm sorry. You didnt tell me your name?" came the high voice of the elderly receptionist. Kaylan looked up. "Oh, yes, i'm sorry. It's Kaylan Sal..Pierce. Kaylan Pierce." She took a deep breath. _That _was a nice dodge. The receptionist nodded. "Okay Miss Pierce, you can go through. Mr French, the deputy head, is waiting in his office. Unfortunately you wont meet our headmistress , Ms Callum, for two weeks. It'll be Mr French you'll deal with." Kaylan smiled and stood up. As she walked past the reception desk she sneaked a look at the adornments. Aha. Ms Ian had two daughters, a border collie and a husband/boyfriend. Kaylan glanced at her left hand. Oh there! wedding ring = husband. Hah.

She knocked three times on Mr French's door and adopted her 'I'm starting a new school and i'm nervous' pose; hands in pockets,shoulders up by ears and feet turned inwards slightly.

The door opened to reveal a short , balding man. He wore a grey suit that barely fit around his large stomach. He looked slightly scared. "Ah, hello miss.." he looked down at the sheet in his hand, "Pierce." Kaylan smiled and sat down in the seat he motioned to. As Mr French sat down he continued: " I see here that you, ah, you signed as your own guardian..why is that?" Mr French looked at her with a weak, stern look on his pale face. Kaylan looked up at him. " Is that a problem? I mean, all the other schools have let me." she looked into his eyes. "Please let me sign as my own guardian." she smiled leaned back and waited. Mr French shook his head and sighed. " I'm sorry Miss Pierce but i really have to insist.". Kaylan silently cursed the town of Mystic Falls and it's vervain supply. She sighed. What could she do now?

Kaylan sat up straight. They were going to find ooout eventually anyway. "I can, ah, call him for you?" Mr French nodded. Kaylan pulled out her phone and dialed a number, smiling dazzalingly at Mr French.

Damon was bored. He had promised Stefan he would stay in the house while he was at school and Damon wanted Stefan to trust him. He _needed _him to trust him. The comet was would soon be passing over Mystic Falls and if Damon was to get what he wanted loife would be just..._peachy. _The phone rang. Damon put down his glass of bourbon and walked lazily to the black phone sitting on the couch. "Hello." he sighed, bored. "Hello, Damon." came a girls voice. Damon stood straight. " _You._" He hissed. "Yes. Listen. I want you to meet me now. I'm not going to tell you where. You can trace the call, it'll be a nice little game for you. Bye bye , now." and with that, the phone cut out. Damon cursed. She was back, and he knew just where to find her.

"Question 5. What great event began in the year 1939?" Alaric Saltzman addressed his class. The sound of scribbling pens filled the room, interuppted by the 'bing!' noise of a phone. Stefan Salvatore took his phone from his pocket and read the text;

**BIG ISSUE. School office now.**

**Don't care if you're in class. Tell**

**teacher it's family drama and get**

**your ass to the office.**

**D.**

Stefan looked to Elena. "What's wrong?" she whispered. "Damon needs me?" Stefan whispered back and shrugged. Elena nodded, perplexed. Stefan grabbed his bag and walked to Rick's desk. "What?" Rick whispered. Stefan showed him Damon's meassage. Alaric nodded, just as perplexed as Elena. Stefan left the classroom and quickly made his way to the office.

Damon was pacing the hall when Stefan arrived. "What's your problem?" Stefan asked. Damon chuckled. " My problem is your problem, _brother._ Come here." Damon led Stefan to Mr French's room and pushed open the door. A blonde girl placed a mug on the desk in front of her and turned around. She smiled, knowingly. "Hello, brothers. Long time , no see."

Stefan and Damon flanked Kaylan, all sitting on comfy seats with mugs of untouched tea in front of them. Mr French cleared hi throat and said, nervously " So, Kaylan has been in care for how long?" "About four years." Kaylan answered quickly. "Damon is only 20 , so when my parents died he was sixteen, Stefan was 13 and I was 10. Damon wasn't old enoough or ready to take care of us so we went to seperate care homes, in oour best interests, naturally." she lied smoothly. "Once Stefan turned sixteen he could go and live with Damon. They sent for me on my fourteenth birthday but i wasn't sure if i wanted to come here to Mystic Falls. But, five months later..Here I am..". Damon shot her a furtive glare. "Yes, that is what happened he confirmed lazily. Mr French nodded. " OK, well, Mr Salvatore, sign here , and Kaylan can begin her education at Mystic Falls High within two weeks." Kaylan smiled sweetly at Damon , mocking him, while he signed the papers.

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan and Kaylan sat on the couch watching Damon stalk up and down the room. "Lighten up , Damon! It was always going to happen!" Stefan chuckled. Kaylan turned to Stefan, suprised. "Ooh,the tables have turned, I see. Though Damon is still an alcoholic.." Damon snarled at his youngest sibling. Kaylan giggled and cuddled up to Stefan, who slung his arm over her shoulder and hugged her, grinning.

"Why did you come back?" Damon growled at her . "We have enough problems alreadywhat with Stefan's tendancy to breakdowns and my diet. Add in your terrible self-control and we are as good as dead. You being here will just draw more attention to _us_." He indicated himself and Stefan. "Sherrif Forbes doesn't suspect us, but she probably will after," he paused and looked Kaylan up and down. "_This." _

Stefan stood up. "You can't just dismiss _our _little sister as 'this'. She's a solid being. A person with feelings and.." Kaylan's chuckle cut him off. " No feelings." she winked. Stefan and Damon rounded on her, shocked. Kaylan had always been the most emotional of the three..if they saw a baby bird while out riding, Kaylan would dissolve into tears, sobbing about how it was alone. Kaylan laughed and placed a small piece of paper on the table next her and skipped off yelling over her shoulder "I call my old room!".

Damon and Stefan looked at each other. Damon turned fully so he and Stefan were now almost eye-to-eye. "_Our _little sister is going to cause alot of trouble for us , Stefan."

_A/N: Well.. if you're reading this it means you made it through my chapter..maybe...! The piece of paper Kaylan puts down is important later on so just put it to the back of your mind! Next Chapter: __The Issue__ . Thank you :) xox_

_SkinnyLoveForAThousandYears 3_


End file.
